Fallen From The Light
by Behind a Silver Mask
Summary: What Would Happen if Harry was Tired of the light, what would happen if Voldemort offered him an opportunity? Very Dark! Harry. Beware people may die frequently. :
1. Darkness Within

A/N: well here we are my first fanfic that I'm posting. I have several started but they are in on paper and I haven't gotten around to typing them yet. Anyhow this prolly wont be all that great at first lol even typing it, it looked a corny in places but I like the idea.

A/N: almost forgot I don't own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K Rowling. So anything you recognize doesn't belong to me anything you don't well kind of does but use it if you want.

A/N: warning now, there will be a bit of sex/rape/groping in this. This is a dark Harry fic so if u expect a good hero like Harry then go read some other fanfic. All pairings ( well they might change a bit frequently after all they are teenagers.) will be strait. ABSOLUTLY NO SLASH WILL BE IN HERE!. Well anyways on to the story fell free to review and suggest things. J

Chapter 1: the darkness within

is anything really real or is it only a phantom pain of what is to come

"Avada Kadavra" a bolt of green light shot towards one Sirius black. Harry stood there and watched not able to move his body. He watched as his godfather fell back behind the Veil of Death.

" Noooo!" Harry yelled bolting up in his bed. The door to his bedroom was kicked in as Vernon Dursley stepping into the room purple faced.

" that's it boy, I'm tired of waking up to your damn screaming its time you learned a little respect." The large man picked Harry up and threw him against the wall. Harry fell leaving a smear of blood on the wall. " Oh now you've done it you have stained my walls with your filth. Vernon kicked a semiconscious Harry and felt a sense of joy in doing it, so like any joyous feeling one gets, Vernon repeated it over and over again until Harry could hardly even be recognized any more. Dawn soon approached and Vernon kicked him one last time. " now get up boy and make me breakfast." he spat in his nephews face before leaving the room. The only problem was that Harry was an inch away from death and couldn't move a bone in his body let alone fix breakfast. He fell over on his side unconscious and slid his mind into darkness.

" Heh, look at the freak." Dudley Dursley stood at the door with a gun. " must think he's special with his freakish abilities. Well dear cousin im going to use you for target practice today, so try an use your freakish ways to stop it." Dudley laughed. He proceeded to empty an entire clip at Harry all the bullets hitting him in the chest.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk filling out several documents for the ministry in order to hire his latest defense teacher. He heard a crack and looked up. A small red crystal on his desk cracked and shattered. This meant only one thing, the blood wards on Harry's house had fallen. " damn that boy I told him to stay at his house." he pointed his wand at a shard before saying the word " Porto" he grabbed it and felt a tug behind his navel.

" what are you doing hear you freak." Dumbledore arrived in the middle of the Dursleys living room.

" to inquire as to why you let Harry leave this home?" he said without batting an eye.

" the fuck are you talking about the freak is in his room." the large man pointed at the stairs. " last door on the right." confused Dumbledore walked to Harry's room and opened the door and gasped. Harry sat against the wall with several holes in him and cuts and bruises everywhere. He hurried over to the frail boy and felt for a pulse. There was none, Harry James Potter was dead. He took the blood covered body and port keyed himself to the ministry of magic.

Harry woke up in a dark room. " where am I he muttered. He was in a bed of some sort. The last thing he remembered was his uncle beating him to a pulp. He looked at himself and found no bruises and no cuts, in fact he appeared to be in perfect health.

" you happen to be in my bed Harry Potter." said a snakelike voice. Harry looked over to his right at the owner of that voice to find that it belonged to none other than Lord Voldemort himself. " Hello Harry." the snake like man smiled at him. " I believe we have gotten off to a bad start. My name is Lord Voldemort, you and I have had a very similer childhood. When I found out that you were living with abusive relatives. Well my attitude changed about you . You see I believe that you hate Dumbledore just as much as I do. He has wronged us both. He placed me in the orphanage and he put you with your relatives. Both of us nearly died from the experience. Yet the old an turns the other cheek and pretends it isn't happening. I should also tell you that I have learned the full contents of the prophesy. While you were unconscious I dug a bit into your mind to find it. I propose that instead of fighting one another we should join together and rule the world. Neither of us has to die I don't want you to be a death eater I want you at my side as my apprentice then as my equal. What do you say young Potter?" Harry looked at him like he grew another head. " ok ill let you kill Belatrix as well." Voldemort chuckled. Harry's frown slowly turned to a smile.

" what must I do?" Harry asked.

" bow down and pledge yourself to my teachings." Harry got down of the bed and bent down on one knee and said, " I Harry Potter pledge myself to the teachings of my lord and master Voldemort."

Several cloaked figures apperated to a graveyard next to the house of tom riddle. They saw there master and bowed down before him. They also a figure next to him dressed in black robes and a black cloak hiding his face. " welcome my followers. I have called you hear for a special meeting. I would like you to meet my new apprentice Lord Ryu. Severus watched as the man next to his lord stepped forward dropping his hood to reveal the face of a dead man. The face belonged to Harry Potter. " I see that you are all surprised. Lord Ryu's relatives nearly killed him so the wards were weakened and I slipped past them. The boy was barley alive. I took him and left a decoy body. I healed him and he has pledged himself to me. You will show him the same respect to him that you show me is that understood." Voldemort gazed around his large circle of followers. They all looked rather nervous. " Belatrix would you step forward please." the shaky woman stepped into the center of the circle. " there you are Lord Ryu, give us a show before you kill her though. It will make things more fun." Voldemort smiled at his aprentice.

" with pleasure master." Ryu raised his wand at Beletrix. " Crucio" green lightning shot at her. She screamed out in pain, Ryu held the spell for nearly twenty minutes. The other death eaters watched horrified as one of there own was put under extreme pain. She writhed on the ground in pain. " serpentsorta" a huge snake shot out of Ryu's wand. The boy talked to it for a second. The snake proceeded to eat a still living Belatrix. Not even Voldemort was that cruel normally. After the human was devoured he sent the snake away. Then Ryu turned to Severus. " Where do your loyalties lie Snivilus?"

" w… with you my lord." Severus was trembling.

" good tell the old man that I'm alive and Voldemort is torturing me and to come and rescue me. Ill be inside down in the basement. My Master shall be away."

" yes my lord." Severus apperated away.

" you five." Ryu pointed. " you will be the guards. Drink this." he tossed them each a small vial. It will negate the effects of veritiserum. Don't put up to much resistance. The rest of you are dismissed." Voldemort gave them a nod and they apperated away.

" you think this will work my apprentice?" Voldemort asked whispering in Ryu's ear.

" of course. Dumbledork needs his golden boy."

" do me proud Lord Ryu." Voldemort apperated away.

" Headmaster!" Severus rushed into Dumbledores office.

" yes Severus?"

" Potter is alive. The dark lord has him. He brought him out for a torture show. Apparently the body you found was a decoy. We must hurry. The dark lord is away on business and left Harry in the care of a few new recruits." by this time Albus had gotten to his feet. He ran to the fireplace and called a few people.

Several pops later 8 members of the order arrived at the Riddle estate. They made quick work out of the guards at the frost door. Both were stunned before they even realized someone was there. Albus and Moody rushed down the stairs and burst through the door at the bottom. They shot stunners at the three guards down there. In the center of the room Harry was chained to a chair looking severely beaten.

" Harry! Dumbledore ran over to his student

" professor?" Harrys head raised up " sorry I got captured."

" it isn't your fault my boy." the elderly man held Harry's head top his chest. " come lets get you out of here and back to the Dursleys." Dumbledore unlatched his chains and created a portkey out of the chair Harry was sitting in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so what did you think?


	2. Oh Burrow Oh Burrow

A/N: Dont Own Harry Potter of course. ( god this will get annoying having to write that with every chapter)

A/N: since chapter 1 wasnt that long i decided to post Chapter 2 also why i was at it lol but dont expect others to always come this fast. R/R please. on with the show

Chapter 2: Oh Burrow Oh Burrow, the Virgin that You Hold

"You will be safe back here at the Dursleys the blood magic will protect you. The death eaters wont touch you again. " Dumbledore sat on the edge of Harrys bed trying to reassure the boy.

" How can you be sure of that. They got through before didn't they?"

" I have personally strengthened the wards on your house Harry. I promise you they wont get through."

" Ok ill trust you but you have a lot riding on that promise sir." Harry smiled inwards. "If they do though they wont get me without a fight."

" Good Harry that's the kind of attitude we need from the light. If they come you get them good, well I must be going. Lots of administrative work in the summer." with a pop the headmaster was gone.

" Ha if only that fool knew. The Dursleys will be dead by dawn." he waved his wand summoning a raven. His lord had made his magic untraceable.

Master,

I need 3 death eaters at my house around eight. Pick ones that you don't need cause ill have to kill them also.

Regards

Ryu

He watched the black bird fly off into the distance and waited.

At quarter to eight Harry broke away from his train of thought and went downstairs to the kitchen.

" What are you doing here freak!" His uncle screamed. " Guess ill have to teach you another lesson." The purple faced man stood up from the table.

" I think not fat fuck. Today you will die." Harry raised his wand. " Avada Kadavra" The green light struck his uncle in the chest. He fell over dead and Petunia shrieked.

" Dad! " Dudley ran over to his dads body. " You killed him you bastard." the short fat kid ran over and tried to punch Harry. Before his fist could come anywhere close though, Harry grabbed it.

" I don't think so little piggy." Harry then proceeded to rip Dudleys arm off. The fat child shrieked in pain and blood came out of his wound as well as his mouth. Harry ten rammed the arm strait through Dudleys chest ending his life. " Now my dear aunt Petunia." Petunias eyes went wide. She trembled as she tried to inch herself slowly away from her deranged nephew. " I think I might have a bit of fun with you bitch. He walked over to her and hit her across the face sending her into the adjacent wall. She struggled to remain conscious as her nephew tore her clothes off and brutally raped her. When he was done with her he ended her life with a quick Avada Kadavra using the spare wand he had been using all night.

Several Pops indicated that the Death eaters had come. One of them stepped forward. " I am ready to give my life Master. Harry studied there faces for a moment before he recognized them.

" Ha I never thought id see the day that Malfoy would bow down and ask me to take his life. This is rich. I really must thank Master for sending you three." The other two he easily recognized as Crabbe and Goyle. Harry grabbed a large steak knife from the kitchen and plunged it through Malfoys thought earning him a gurgle as Draco died. He repeated this with both Crabbe and Goyle and slipped the wand in Malfoy's hand. " There we go." Harry said cheerfully. " Now to call the order." Putting on his best upset face he ran out of the house towards Mrs. Figgs.

" Good Merlin Harry what happened?" Harry was greeted at the door by the cat lady herself.

"Deatheater recruits. They killed the Dursleys tried to kill me but I got them first. Killed all three with a steak knife from the kitchen. I ran here hoping you could call the order or the ministry or someone."

" My god Harry I'm sorry." the elderly woman wrapped Harry in a motherly hug. "I'll call Albus he will know what to do. I need you to sit down and try to relax." She led him in the house and sat him down on a cabbage smelling couch in the living room. " Do you need a calming potion?"

" No I…. I think ill be fine thank you though."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You said I would be safe here old man!" The order and ministry Aurors arrived in a matter of moments after Figg called them. They were all standing in Harry's kitchen at the scene of the crime.

" there has to be some reasonable explanation of why the wards didn't work." Dumbledore argued.

" Ya two little death eater wannabes who also mind you happen to be 3 of your students, broke into my home and killed my family. Real great wards you got there asshole."

" I'm sorry Harry I don't know what to say."

" just shut up and portkey me to the Burrow. I should be safe there. " the minister of magic, he had taken a personal interest in the attack on harrys home, secretly took delight in this animosity between the Headmaster and the Boy who lived.

" Very well Harry." he took a kitchen plate and made a portkey out of it. " there you go." Harry grabbed the plate and felt the tug behind his navel and he was gone.

" Hello Mrs. Weasley." Harry said as he arrived in the kitchen of the burrow."

" Harry! What are you doing here. Albus said you weren't going to able to come this summer."

" Plans changed Mrs. Weasley. Deatheaters attacked my home twice. Captured me the first time and Dumbledore took me back to my relatives and supposedly strengthened the wards yet a few death eater recruits attacked and killed my relatives so I had Dumbledore send me here. Where everyone by the way?" Harry asked noticing the absence of the rest of the Weasleys."

"Harry dear" she hugged him tightly. " its two in the morning everyone is sleeping. Why don't you go up to Ron's room and go back to sleep the spare bed is still there." she patted him on the back and sent him towards the stairs.

" ok thanks Mrs. Weasley." he began ascending the stairs silently snickering to himself. ' master will be pleased. Everything is going as planed." he stopped at the first door on the right. ' Ginny's room" he thought. ' should I?' after a seconds thought he silently entered the room locking it behind him and cast a few privacy and silencing charms. The room was covered in posters and pictures of him. Harry had to struggle not to laugh. ' this will be easier then I thought. He could see her gently sleeping in a small pink bed. " Ginny." he spoke softly. As soon as the words left his mouth she burst awake. ' light sleeper.' he thought.

"Harry! What are you doing in my room?" she tried to cover herself up with the sheets. She blushed remembering all the posters in her room.

" I see that you have taken quite a fancy to me eh?" Harry stated with a raised eyebrow. This made her blush even harder. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear. " and I think I know your greatest desire." by now her face was the same color her hair was. You want me to fuck your little brains out don't you.?" she nodded slowly. He pushed the sheets down looking over her pajama covered body. He bent over and kissed her hard forcing his tongue in her mouth. Meanwhile he unbuttoned her pajama top revealing her silky white breasts, he tore his tongue away from her mouth and lowere it onto her right nipple while he fondled with her left breast.

" Oh god Harry!" Ginny moaned. " Wait what about the others they will hear us."

" Don't worry about that, I put charms on the room when I entered." by now Harry was growing tired of the breasts. He slipped his fingers underneath her pajama bottom and slipped it off revealing that she wore nothing underneath. " oh you naughty girl, you forgot to wear underwear." Ginny giggled and blushed. With a wave of his hand Harry's clothes disappeared. Ginny couldn't help but stare at the thick foot long monster before her.

" Harry I don't think its going to fit." if Harry heard her he wasn't showing it as he lowered himself onto her. " Harry!" he pushed his rod inside her and broke through her vaginal wall with little regard. " oh God Harry!"

In the morning Ginny woke up to find no Harry in her bed. She knew last night was real though. For one she was covered in the evidence and her sheets were stained with it. She knew she couldn't tell anyone what happened though. She didn't want Harry to get in trouble for coming in her room in the middle of the night and she also didn't want her mother to know that she had lost her virginity. She quickly took of for the shower putting on a bathrobe before she walked out.

" oh good morning Harry, did you sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley was standing in the kitchen when he came down.

" slept like a baby Mrs. Weasley." She threw some thing on a plate and shoved it in front of Harry.

" Those muggles couldn't have fed you well, you need to eat. We don't want you to shrivel away"

'cant say the same for you though' Harry thought viciously.

"oi harry when you get here?" a sleepy looking Ron walked through the kitchen door.

" I was sleeping in your room last night Ron." Harry stated,

" Really? Oh, guess I didn't notice you in there. How have you been?" he asked taking the seat next to Harry which made Harry scowl on the inside.

" oh same old same old. Got kidnapped by death eaters, Dumbledore came and rescued me then the house was broken into by Malfoy and his two cronies. They killed the Dursleys and I ended up killing them in defense. All in all its been a fairly normal summer sop far how about you ?" Harry said sarcastically.

" Cool." Ron replied lazily. " I've been working around the house a lot and doing a part time at the twins new joke shop. There business is really booming. There taking in galleons by the truck load aren't they mum.?" Mrs. Wealsey grunted in approval, though she really didn't seem to enthused about the whole business. " oh and mum where is Gin at isn't she normally up by now?"

" I saw her hurrying into the shower on my way down." Harry replied. He almost broke down in laughter knowing full well why she was running for the shower.

" hmm that's funny she doesn't normally take showers at this time. Guess she wanted to make herself presentable to your Harry." Mrs. Weasley said with a wink.

' God could this woman be any more obvious. Clearly she wants to set me up with her daughter. Oh if only she knew what I did last night. Oops.' Harry thought to himself. " I don't know Mrs. Weasley I think she got over her little crush last year or at least that's what I heard."

" what are you doing here Potter, don't you cause enough problems for my family." said a voice behind him. Harry sun around in his chair to see an annoyed looking Percy.

' how dare this insolent whelp speak to me this way.' Harry was pissed off. He made sure not to show it though.

" well I'm off to work. Ill see you guys later." Percy walked out the front door and started to walk towards the woods in the back where the apperation point was set up. With a sudden inspiration Harry stood up.

" I just remembered that the minister wanted me to tell Percy something before he left today." Harry rushed out the door and chased percy down. He met up with him in the woods. " Percy I forgot I was supposed to tell you something." Harry looked around making sure they were both alone.

" Well what is it potter?" Percy asked in an annoyed voice. Harry smiled at him.

" Two words, Avada Kadavra." Percy fell to the ground with eyes as bog as saucers. " now to frame someone else for the death. Hmmm….. I got it!" he grabbed the body and cast an invisibility spell on them both and apperated to the ministry.

His destination was the Office of Arthur Weasley. He easily made it to the office without being run into by anyone. He found the Weasley father lounging in his chair reading a play wizard magazine, something I'm sure mrs. Weasley wouldn't approve of. Harry raised his wand " Legimins" Harry entered his mind with relative ease. There weren't any protections. He quickly wove a false memory into Mr. Weasleys consciousness. He exited the mind and slashed up Percy with a knife then put the body on Arthur's desk and the knife in his hand.

" What have I done!" he screamed. Aurors rushed into the office and gasped at the sight before them. Arthur Weasley stood over the body of one of his sons with the murder weapon in his hand.

" Arthur you know I'm going to have to place you under arrest right." the auror asked.

" Imperio" harry whispered casting the spell on Arthur. He made him raise his wand. " crucio!" he screamed. The spell hit the auror that was talking to him.

" Stupify!" the other auror cried. Arthur fell down hit by the spell releasing the other auror form the crucius spell. Harry took this moment to brand the dark mark on Mr. Weasleys Arm. Just as Harry had suspected that was the first place they looked. The auror sighed. " stick him in askaban. Ill go notify the family. Harry, still invisible, followed the auror out the door. They both apperated to the burrow though one of them didn't know the other was there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: bit of a cliffy there eh.


End file.
